customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Season 11 (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:34AC:9DAB:854:7B7-20181130004825
"Waiting For Mr. MacRooney" is the sixth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot Robert is waiting for Mr. MacRooney, the mail carrier, to arrive. His cousin, Mateo, has promised him a special surprise and, in the past, it has always come by mail. Scooter McNutty serves as lookout for Mr. MacRooney, while Barney and the children help Robert keep busy while he waits. With Scooter popping in throughout the show to give his report and adding his own special outlook on patience, the children learn about the post office, decorate Gingerbread cookies for Mr. MacRooney, hear a story from Stella, and play a game. When Mr. MacRooney arrives he has something for everyone but Robert. Robert is happily surprised when his cousin Mateo shows up in person for a visit. Stories: The Gingerbread Man Songs #Barney Theme Song #I Just Can't Wait #The Mail Song #Taking Turns #Clean Up! Do Our Share! #Mr. Knickerbocker #You Can Count on Me #I Love You Gallery Promos WaitingForMrMacrooneyPics1.jpg|"Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" pictures from Barney Magazine (July/August 1998) WaitingForMrMacRooneyPics2.jpg|"Waiting for Mr. MacRooney" pictures from Barney Magazine (July/August 1998) Trivia *This episode marked: **The last appearance of Maria. She would later be seen in pictures at the School Picnic shown in "It's Tradition." **The only time Maria and Robert appeared together. *The set for Barney's Peppy Purple Pepperoni Pizzeria from Barney's Adventure Bus was refurbished to be used for Barney's Bakery. *The magazine shows a picture of Robert and Scooter McNutty in Barney's Bakery as a deleted scene. *When Robert introduces Mateo to the rest of the characters, it shows that he and Barney have already met despite the introduction. International Edits *"Clean Up! Do Our Share!" wasn't sung for international "Let's Build Together" is the seventh episode from the fourthh season of Barney & Friends. Plot Stephen and Jeff are pretending to sail in a ship in the treehouse, while Keesha and Kim are building a sand castle in the playground. After discovering a new building construction site, the children are fascinated with the different elements of construction. Intrigued, the children decide to plan and construct their own new building. BJ decides to build his own really big project, and "aye, yie, yie," trouble follows! However, by working together, Barney, the children and BJ build something fun for them all. Songs #Barney Theme Song #We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean #Castles So High #This is the House that Jack Built #That's a Home to Me #Lookin' Round My Neighborhood #The Construction Song #Try and Try Again #The More We Work Together #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Jeff. "It's Tradition" is the eighth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. Plot The kids are sharing stories about their family traditions/celebrations. Ashley and Alissa tell everyone about the "Sister Celebration" that their family has each year. Robert can't think of a tradition that his family shares. Barney explains that a family tradition is something that a family does together. Stella tells a story about a special quilt, and the children make family flags with the use of the Barney Bag. They discover how special times and shared experiences become traditions. Stories: The Story Quilt Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pat-A-Cake #The More We Get Together #A Family Tradition #Looby Loo #The Fiesta Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Barney Bag #A Camping We Will Go #S'Mores #I Love You Trivia *The picnic pictures shown on the school bulletin board featured Ashley, Chip, Kristen, Robert, Jeff, Keesha, Kim, and Maria, cast members from this season. These pictures were most likely taken at a season opener picnic. *This is the only time Alissa and Stella the Storyteller appeared together. Internatio "A Picture of Health" is the ninth episode from the fourth season of Barney & Friends. It is a semi-remake of "Doctor Barney is Here!". Plot Hannah's allergies and Scooter McNutty's cold lead the group to a discussion of health and ways to keep healthy. Barney shows the kids how healthy foods, exercise, and even laughter can improve and maintain your health. "Doctor Barney" gives the children pretend check-ups. After learning about x-rays on the Adventure screen, the children learn not to fear x-rays and are motivated to make their own pretend x-rays using chalk on black paper. Meanwhile, Barney is trying to recall where he's misplaced an x-ray of himself that he'd like to show his friends. Hannah finds an x-ray and the children see that Barney is "all heart" and a true "picture of health!". Song List #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Oh, How I Love Trees #Snackin' On Healthy Food #Laugh With Me! #Squishy, Squashy, Washy #Growing #The Doctor is a Friend of Mine #I Used to Be Afraid #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Curtis. *This episode reveals that Hannah is very allergic to flower pollen. *In this episode, Baby Bop was mentioned while Barney searches around for his X-ray. *In The Adventure Screen segment about X-rays, Barney posters can be seen in the X-ray room at the hospital. Also, a young girl is seen on the screen holding a Barney balloon. "'Play Ball!" '''is the tenth episode from fourth season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney shows his friends his new Vend-O-Ball machine, which dispenses a variety of balls when you push a button. He warns them not to push the red button because it's not working properly, in other words, it may be broken. But while everyone else is having fun playing ball games from bowling to miniature golf, Scooter talks Baby Bop into pushing the red button. Baby Bop pushes the red button and gets surrounded by lots of pink and green pool balls, which matches Baby Bop's color. Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #When You Have a Ball #The Exercise Song #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #Share Your Stuff #In and Out the Windmill #Clean Up #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Danny. *This marks the last appearance of the 1995 Baby Bop costume. International Edits *"Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball" was shortened to two verses for international airings. International Edits *In some international cuts, the song, "I Used to Be Afraid" was cut off. nal Edits *In dubbed versions to this episode, "The More We Get Together" is removed. International Edits *In dubbed versions "We're Sailing Out Over the Ocean" was cut off. markets.